Do You Miss Me Now I'm Gone?
by Lilacsnowflake
Summary: Beca leaves Barden University to try and find fame, but will the other Bellas be happy with her decision?
1. Chapter 1

Beca was always one on the mysterious side of life, Chloe had always wondered what it would have been like if she didn't had her a flyer at the activities fair last year. How different would things be if the small brunette wasn't in the showers that day, singing Titanium and giving that small teethy grin to the redhead. If she had never convinced Beca to audition for the Bellas.

3:00am; Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm at the side of her bed. She sat up in her small, creaky bed, rubbed her eyes and just about gained enough strength to drag her tiny body out of the bed. She grabbed a handful of clothes off of the laundry pile. She grabbed her toothbrush and her laptop, shoved them in her faded rucksack and gently closed the door behind her.

Beca headed down the corridor and out of campus. She walked down to the bus stop, sat down on the bench and blocked the world her head with her headphones.

The bus screeched to a stop and Beca stepped on and handed her money to the driver, she then took the window seat at the back of the bus.

The sound of Twenty One Pilots slowly made its way to the back of Beca's head and soon enough her eyes were closed and she was softly breathing into the fresh morning air.

A few hours passed and the bus had reached its last stop on the other side of town. Beca grabbed her bag and walked down the isle and off the bus onto the cobbled street.

 _'Buzz Buzz'_ Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. Obviously, Chloe was the one calling as she usually meets Beca at her dorm in a morning. "Hey, Becs where are you?" By the tone Chloe was speaking in, Beca new she was seriously worried.

"I'll be back soon, I _promise_. Anyway I gotta go, love ya"

"Love you too" Beca hung up before Chloe could ask anymore questions and carried on down the street towards a tall building at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support in the first chapter, it's been like four days and its already got over 200 views! It's crazy saying this is my first fan fiction. Anyway, I know the last chapter wasn't very big but I didn't really know the response I would get so I'm going to try and make this one a bit longer. So here's Chapter 2...**

Beca entered the building, her off-white Converse squeaking against the floor. "Good Morning, Miss Mitchell I will show you to your office now." An employee came up to Beca and lead her upstairs to and office nearly twice the size of her dorm at Barden.

The small brunette sat at the leather chair and pulled her laptop out of her backpack and placed it on the polished oak desk. At first, Beca just sat with her head back, daydreaming in the beams of sunlight gaping through the tall windows. She thought about her future, would she have this business forever or would walking through the doors of Flashlight Records only be for now. Then she started to think about the past, how all that abuse and anger from her father had stopped her from making friends in High School. How she went to school everyday with some sort of bruise or scar on her face. Last of all, she thought about the present, she'd just made her own record label (Flashlight Records) and was in a happy relationship that she wanted to last forever. She had made the best group of friends and now they were all going to separated at graduation this year.

Chloe rang again at 2:00pm just to make sure everything was okay. Beca said that there was nothing to worry about and she'd be back at Barden by 8:00pm.

When Beca arrived back at Barden she headed straight to Chloe's dorm. _Knock, knock_ "Chlo?" Beca entered the room to find Chloe curled up in a tiny ball underneath a few blankets. The brunette dropped everything and ran over to the ginger. Beca lifted the blankets up to find a bruised and crying Chloe laying on the bed. Beca lifted the blankets a bit further to reveal the ginger's jeans and underwear at her ankles. Beca's world went silent, so silent that she didn't hear the dorm door open and Chloe scream her name before the brunette blacked out...

 **Ending on another cliff hanger. I'm gonna be really busy this week but I'll try to add a new chapter before Friday. Please Review and Favourite;)**


End file.
